


Fighting Dystopia

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: 100 Word Stories LiveJournal Fics [9]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: American Dream - Freeform, Community: 100wordstories, Disillusioned, Drabble, Gen, Mutant War, Post-X3, Sentinels, Xavier's Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jubilee stands in the ruins of a new kind of war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Dystopia

**Author's Note:**

> So this popped out on accident, but it really struck me. I always think of Xavier and Magneto as flipped, and then I thought of Genosha and of kids that never get to be kids, and I did a double-take. Prompt: dystopia, for 100wordstories LJ comm.
> 
> Originally written in 2011 or so.

Jubilee slams her books onto her dorm's student desk. Doesn't have the satisfying ring of a locker. She wants to cry; instead, she throws off a dozen sparklers to burn up what's left of the walls.

She always thought the Professor was fighting for utopia. She could believe in that: America's golden streets.

Staring at the demolished remains of the mansion, the result of a new program— _sentinels_ , walking her golden streets, that promised American dream—of a government "by the people with liberty and justice for all," now she knows the truth. And she hates it.

She's fighting dystopia.


End file.
